


Duplicity Makes for Fun Bedfellows

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all fun and games until someone just has to start throwing the popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity Makes for Fun Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Set during, "Duplicity"

Duplicity Makes for Fun Bedfellows

“Fuck...” Lex grunted as his face connected with something foreign, he jumped, panicked for a second before his memory kicked in and then sighed.

“Clark!” Lex batted Clark’s socked foot away from his face for the third time. He raised himself up on one elbow and glared at Clark, who was sprawled across his bed, flat-out on his stomach, knees bent and feet now crossed at the ankles. Lex watched as Clark laughed around a mouthful of popcorn and smiled, finally folding up the business section of the newspaper he was trying to read and tugging at his pillow as he dragged himself into a half sitting position.

“Huh?” Clark threw over his shoulder before returning his attention to the antics on the plasma screen at the foot of Lex’s bed. 

“Please tell me that what you are doing is not a deliberate act because I’m beginning to get the distinct impression…” Lex began.

“What?” Clark mumbled, as some character on the screen took a tumble down the stone steps of an ancient castle wearing an equally ancient suit of armour, causing Clark to laugh outright and Lex to wince. He only hoped the armour was a costume prop otherwise he’d seriously consider flogging whoever had decided that the mistreatment of something not only priceless but probably irreplaceable was acceptable. 

“That?” Lex sighed as Clark began bending his knees and swinging his feet about, just missing Lex’s chin by mere inches.

“Sorry,” Clark laughed.

Lex watched as Clark turned on to his side, propped himself up on one elbow and grinned, giving Lex the impression he was anything but sorry.

“What the hell are you watching anyway?” Lex asked.

“Bill and Ted.” Clark grinned.

“Bill and who?” Lex frowned as Clark’s smile widened.

“Dude!” Clark laughed, flopping back on the cushion, sending popcorn flying in all directions.

“Please tell me you didn’t just call me that,” Lex mumbled in mock horror.

_And please don’t do that…_ Lex thought as Clark placed both arms beneath his head and stretched to the full length of Lex’s bed.

Lex swallowed, tried to think of something innocuous to say to divert his attention from the way Clark’s jeans pulled tight across his thighs, outlining every muscle beneath. Or the way his T-shirt rode up over his stomach to display a trail of dark hair that nestled against tanned skin and disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans. Lex let his gaze wander lower, felt his cock twitch and suddenly wished he were anywhere but in his room, on his bed… with Clark.

“Tell me again why we’re hiding out in here, and why I have to have that monstrosity of a thing in my bedroom,” Lex asked, gesturing toward the plasma screen and hoping that didn’t come out as strangled as it sounded.

Lex tried to suppress as grin as Clark levered himself up on to both elbows, glanced over at Lex and then looked hastily toward the closed door and its handle, which he’d wedged a chair beneath, totally overlooking the lock which would have served Clark’s purpose much better.

“Your father…” Clark whispered, looking back at the door as if he expected to see Lionel standing there watching them.

“Ah, my father… the castle’s resident blind man,” Lex smiled.

“Lex?” Clark whispered, sounding shocked.

“Clark?” Lex laughed.

“Dude!” Clark grinned.

“This is your entire fault you know,” Clark, teased.

“How so?” Lex asked.

You should have insisted he stay at the beach house.” 

Lex ducked as Clark picked a piece of popcorn from the bed and threw it in Lex’s direction.”

“Clark, he’s my father…” Lex began.

“Hmfph!” Clark muttered as another piece of popcorn just missed Lex’s head.

“Did you just… what the hell was that?” Lex laughed and giving in to temptation, he picked up the neatly folded newspaper and hurled it at Clark.

And then hastily swung both feet off the bed as Clark jumped up and grabbed at a pillow.

“Kent, you wouldn’t dare.” Lex grinned as he placed both hands palm down on the mattress and braced himself.

He wasn’t sure if Clark would, he hadn’t seen this side to Clark before but he was taking no chances. Lex glanced up at Clark and then frowned as Clark lowered the pillow, placed one hand on his chest, lifted his head and grinned.

“Do you have any idea how degrading it is to be constantly poked and prodded by occupational therapists? How demeaning it is…” Clark mocked.

“Clark,” Lex warned trying to speak past the laughter.

“You were the one who said to give him the benefit of the doubt.” Lex replied, not once taking his eyes of the pillow in Clark’s hand.

“Your wounded pride routine does not work with me Lex,” Clark continued.

“Clark, if were you, I would quit while I was ahead…” Lex inched forward, reached for the pillow, and tried to look menacing.

“Don’t take that tone with me young man; I am your fathe….”

“Lex, no!” Clark shouted, part gasp and part laughter.

Lex reached out, caught Clark off guard as he was busy posturing and doing his best to sound like Lionel Luthor, grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward on to the bed.

“Lex, I’m sorry,” Clark choked.

Lex arched one eyebrow, pushed Clark on to his back, straddled his hips, and gripped the pillow tightly in his hand as he raised it above his head.

“You were saying?” Lex grinned.

“It was joke,” Clark laughed.

“And you think it’s funny to laugh at my expense,” Lex said, and he tried to repress the grin, he really did.

“Yes, no… I mean sometimes… Lex!” Clark shouted.

Lex swung with his arm, brought the pillow crashing down an inch from Clark’s head as Clark bucked upwards in an attempt to throw Lex off. He grabbed Clark’s shirt for balance, pitched forward, his shoulder slamming into Clark’s, knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it was going to hurt like hell later. But that was later, right now he was more concerned with the fact that he was sprawled across Clark’s chest, his hips pressed hard to Clark’s and that Clark wasn’t grinning anymore.

In fact, he was hard as fuck and looking up at Lex as if he’d just revealed each and every one of the secrets he’d been so carefully concealing.

Lex swallowed, lifted his head, just a fraction of inch as he slid one leg between Clark’s thighs, felt Clark shift beneath him to accommodate his weight, and heard Clark groan, quietly as he pressed his hip against Clark’s cock.

“So which is it?” Lex whispered lowering his head until his mouth was a breath away from Clark’s.

“Yes… or no?” He breathed.

“Yes,” Clark moaned against Lex’s mouth as he hooked one foot around Lex’s leg and lifted into him.

Lex shifted his weight between Clark’s thighs, straddling his knees with both hands on Clark’s shoulders as he forced him back, harder against the bed. He watched Clark close his eyes, then leaned down, and kissed him, open mouthed, slowly, hesitantly only to pull back as Clark’s lips parted in response.

“Don’t stop…” Clark breathed.

Lex kissed him harder, his tongue grazing the roof of Clark’s mouth before running slowly along his teeth, his tongue, the only tongue Lex so desperately wanted to feel wrapped around him, wet, hot and teasing.

“Clark, you had better know what you’re doing because this is your last chance to run,” Lex breathed against the skin of Clark’s shoulder. His cock hardened, chafed against his trousers as he ground his hips against Clark’s already hard cock. 

“Lex,” Clark whispered. 

Lex shifted his gaze from Clark’s mouth, looked up, wetting his lips with his tongue as Clark’s eyes sought his. Lex saw the hunger there, and he was sure if he’d been standing, he would have slid to the floor with the look of pure want that Clark turned on him. He closed his eyes as warmth flooded his body and settled in his groin, his cock twitched, ached and he bit down on his lip to prevent the moan that escaped anyway.

“Jesus, Clark…”

Lex dipped his head, sucked on Clark’s bottom lip, slipped his hand past the barrier of his T-shirt and splayed his fingers just above the waistband of his jeans, one finger slowly circling the button briefly, teased Clark’s tongue with his own as he felt the button give beneath his hand.

And Clark groaned.

Lex slipped his hand past the constriction of denim, plunged his tongue into Clark’s mouth and fought the urge to slam him face down into the mattress as Clark lifted his hips and grazed his teeth across Lex’s top lip, teased his scar as Lex wrapped his fingers around Clark’s cock and stroked its length.

Without warning, Clark lifted upwards, laughed, grabbed Lex’s wrist, and then the other and turned over, taking Lex with him, pinning Lex to the mattress beneath him.

Lex looked up from his position under Clark, saw the teasing glint in his eye as Clark grinned down at him, loomed over him, his hands securing Lex’s by his side, one leg covering his, holding Lex immobile as Clark’s lips came crashing down and he plunged his tongue possessively in to the warmth of Lex’s mouth.

“Stay still,” Clark, hissed. 

Lex had already decided he wasn’t going anywhere, not right now anyway and then all thought fled as Clark dragged his mouth away from his and hungrily sucked at the skin of his shoulder. Any thought following that was just _fuck..._ and _christ…_ and _yes, holy fuck, yes…_ as Clark nipped and sucked his way along Lex’s throat until he reached the spot where Lex’s pulse throbbed beneath the surface.

And Clark grinned, Lex was fuckin’ sure of it, sure of the fact that Clark was relishing the power he had over Lex and Lex didn’t care, actually, Lex thought, right at this moment he couldn’t give a fuck about power or who wielded it, as long as Clark didn’t stop.

And it was Lex’s turn to groan because Clark showed no signs of stopping, none at all.

Clark took one of Lex’s nipples, deep into his mouth, and sucked greedily, grazing the tip through Lex’s shirt with his teeth and Lex arched, a deep ragged moan escaping with his breath.

And then Clark did grin, a shit-eating grin aimed directly at Lex as he writhed beneath him, fuelling the already building fire as he nipped at the other nipple until it rose to meet his mouth.

“More?” Clark laughed.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare stop now!” Lex hissed.

“But Lionel, after all Lex, he is your father…”

“Clark, I’m about to ruin a very expensive pair of trousers,” Lex warned.

Clark trailed his hand down Lex’s shirt, which brought an almost, relieved sigh from Lex until Clark paused at the waistband of Lex’s trousers, changed direction and moved along his hip before skirting tormenting down the inside of his thigh…

“Fuck,” Lex groaned, lifted his hips and tore the button loose, freed his erection and glared as Clark.

“Not funny, Kent,” Lex said as he tried to ease the ruined material past his thighs only to come to a halt as Clark’s thighs barred any further progress but it was enough when Clark smiled, and moved his hand deftly up Lex’s thigh with maddening speed, stopping at the crease of Lex’s groin, lowered his head…

Lex felt his stomach muscles tighten, as Clark circled his tongue around the tip of Lex’s cock, his breath hot, his breathing ragged as Lex reached up, tangled his hands in Clark’s hair.

“No more games,” Lex groaned. He tugged at Clark’s hair, kept him close as every pull of Clark’s mouth produced a rush of heat through him.

Clark’s mouth, moist and hot, and so good wrapped around his cock…

Lex groaned as Clark shifted, pulled at Lex’s trousers, tried to force them out of the way, he heard fabric tear, and didn’t care as Clark cupped his ass cheeks, bringing him deeper into his mouth and heard Clark groan, felt the vibration of his breath against his cock and it was almost his undoing.

Lex thrust into Clark’s mouth relentlessly, tugged at his hair, increasing the pace as Clark tightened his mouth around him, moved his hands to grip Lex’s hips and Lex felt Clark’s fingers dig painfully into bone.

Still he didn’t care because, fuck, Clark’s mouth was the most welcoming place Lex had ever been. His ass cheeks clenched involuntarily and he dug his fingers into Clark’s scalp, scraped his teeth along his own lip, moments away from screaming out his release. Every muscle in his body tensed as Clark withdraw his mouth, almost completely, grazed his teeth along Lex’s cock and did he just wink up at Lex?

Clark stroked his tongue along the length of Lex’s cock, around the ridge and over the tip before finally taking back fully into his mouth, caressed the underside of his cock with his tongue. 

Lex lifted his hips, held tight to Clark’s hair, forcing him down as he grunted and bucked up when his orgasm hit with a string of incoherent expletives as spasm after spasm rocked him. 

And Clark watched, as Lex’s jaw tightened, his breathing fast, ragged, watched as Lex arched, his head thrown back and his eyes tightly closed as the last words to leave his lips were,

“Fuck, Clark, yes!”

Clark considered waiting, wondered if he should give Lex a minute but it was a minute he didn’t have. He eased back on to his hunches, gripped his cock, he was so close he thought as Lex opened his eyes and locked his gaze on him.

So close, one stroke, and other, and Lex was there watching, waiting for him and _shit…_

Clark leaned forward, one hand gripping the sheet, the other fisting his cock as he poured his release across the smooth skin of Lex’s stomach…

“Lex,” Clark whispered when he finally regained the ability to breath.

“Yeah,” Lex groaned.

“You okay?”

“Lex?”

“Hmfph!”


End file.
